Maximum Impulse
by Kazuko Nozomi
Summary: Kamui Gakupo, seorang pangeran sekolah yang mengidap sister-complex terhadap saudara kembar perempuannya, Kamui Luka. Akankah Kagamine Len, si murid pindahan, berhasil merubah keadaan?/RnR, Minna!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Minna! Ini fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid. Kuharap kalian suka, ya! *kissu***

**Ada banyak warning di sini. Mohon maafkan *bows***

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine for sure.**

**Maximum Impulse**

Chapter 1

Sekolah menengah atas yang ada di salah satu titik strategis Yokohama itu merupakan sekolah populer –teramat populer malah, yang hanya dapat dihuni oleh mereka yang memiliki kecerdasan hebat serta pundi-pundi harta berlimpah, juga status sosial kasta atas. Terdengar arogan, memang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Mereka yang berhasil lolos dalam persaingan prestise sajalah yang bisa mendapat kursi di sekolah itu.

Tapi jangan salah. Sekolah kelas atas tersebut sama sekali tidak bertujuan untuk menciptakan manusia-manusia yang berego tinggi dengan kesombongan di luar batas. Yokohama International Senior High School hanyalah sebuah asosiasi pendidikan untuk mewujudkan sumber daya manusia yang lebih baik ke depannya. Jadi, jangan beranggapan bahwa siswa dan siswi yang menimba ilmu di sekolah ini merupakan sekumpulan anak manja yang hanya mengandalkan nama sekolahnya. Mereka juga dididik menjadi orang yang berbudi pekerti luhur dan santun. Karena itulah, sekolah ini tidak hanya berembelkan kepopuleran saja, namun juga memiliki mutu yang sangat baik di mata orang-orang.

Sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah dimana seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda belajar. Seorang gadis yang sangat dikagumi oleh sebagian penghuni sekolah karena suara emasnya –disamping wajahnya yang memang manis. Eksistensinya sebagai siswi di Yokohama International SHS selalu mengundang tatapan penasaran apalagi dirinya yang tidak pernah berjalan sendirian. Seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki warna rambut _violet_ pekat ini senantiasa ada di sebelah si gadis ke mana pun ia pergi. Dan lelaki tadi merupakan satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki banyak penggemar fanatik di sekolah. Sangat banyak, sampai didirikanlah sebuah grup imajiner penggemar sang _Casanova_. Prestasinya di bidang olahraga pun tidak main-main. Ini semakin membuatnya jadi idola banyak orang dan murid kesayangan para guru.

Merah muda dan _violet_ pekat. Cantik dan tampan. Kaya, populer, pintar, dan berbakat. Kamui Luka dan Kamui Gakupo. Saudara kembar beriris biru safir yang memikat. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Luka, sang gadis lembut nan baik hati itu merupakan saudara kembar si sulung Gakupo, lelaki tampan namun dingin dan minim ekspresi. Keduanya memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar di sekolah itu. Penyanyi yang telah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan tingkat nasional maupun internasional dan seorang kapten basket yang berhasil menambah jumlah _trophy_ untuk sekolahnya. Mereka mengagumkan, bukan?

Dengan segala kelebihan yang mereka miliki, tidak berarti bahwa kisah romansa mereka bisa berjalan dengan indah. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang telah memiliki pasangan sampai detik ini. Yah, jika kita melihat sang kakak, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk mengukir prestasi daripada mengurusi masalah percintaan. Lagipula, ia tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang gadis pun atau sekedar berbincang dengan mereka.

Nah, bagaimana dengan adiknya yang notabene seorang gadis ramah dan mudah bergaul? Bukankah sangat mungkin jika ada banyak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi teman dekatnya? Namun ia juga tak kunjung memperoleh pasangan. Jika kita lihat, setiap ada laki-laki yang datang mendekat ke padanya, Gakupo selalu mencegahnya ataupun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dengan membawa Luka ke tempat lain. Ini tidak hanya sekali – dua kali terjadi. Ini terjadi hampir setiap kali Luka berinteraksi dengan lelaki lain.

Mungkinkah sosok laki-laki sempurna seperti Gakupo mengidap _sister-complex_? Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, kan? Apalagi semenjak kedatangan seorang murid baru tahun pertama di sekolah itu. Seorang laki-laki muda keturunan Jepang-Belanda yang baru satu minggu menjadi murid disini. Lekuk wajahnya sungguh baik, senyumannya manis, dan kelopak penutup manik _emerald_nya yang selalu berkedip tiap kali melihat gadis-gadis, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut –juga nakal. Kagamine Len.

Laki-laki cerah dengan segala keceriaannya. Cerdas lagi tampan. Penuh semangat dan dapat diandalkan. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang satu ini? Laki-laki yang konon tidak pernah satu kali pun ditolak oleh seorang gadis.

"_Will you be my girl_, Senpai?"

Ya, Kagamine Len. Seorang murid baru yang berani menyatakan rasa suka pada seniornya tanpa tahu bahwa gadis yang ia jadikan sasaran tembak itu merupakan saudara kembar Kamui Gakupo, sang pangeran sekolah yang mengidap _sister-complex_. _Poor you, _Len!

"Kita pergi dari sini," perintah Gakupo sambil menarik lengan adiknya. Namun, tangan sang gadis yang bebas langsung ditahan oleh si laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Senpai," ujar Len lembut diiringi senyum yang menawan.

"Kau tidak butuh jawaban darinya. Ia akan langsung menolakmu," kata Gakupo dingin, mewakili jawaban Luka.

"Ah, Senpai. Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu. Aku berbicara dengan Senpai yang ini," katanya lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Luka. "Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"A-aku..."

"Sudah kubilang, ia akan menolakmu. Dasar bocah!" sela Gakupo yang mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Suasana di depan perpustakaan itu mendadak ramai karena sebuah insiden menegangkan dimana duo-Kamui itu ikut andil di dalamnya. Pemandangan langka yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau ini siapa, Senpai? Apa hakmu melarang dia berbicara?" tanya Len sarkastis. "Apa kau kekasihnya, huh?"

"Diam kau, Bocah!" seru Gakupo geram.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa berkenalan dengan umm.. Kamui Luka-senpai?" tanya Len sambil memperhatikan _nametag _yang menempel di _blazer_ si pemilik nama. Oh, tidak! Jangan mengatakan jika seorang Kagamine Len ini menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang baru dilihatnya!

"Cih, berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu," ucap Gakupo dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak bertindak bodoh, Senpai," kata Len santai sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Luka.

"Kau, jangan bermain-main denganku. Ingat itu," tegas Gakupo sambil berlalu dan menggandeng adiknya menjauh dari depan perpustakaan.

"Senpai rambut ungu! Kutunggu kau di ruang olahraga sepulang sekolah nanti!" teriak Len dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya –masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau tidak, aku akan terus mengganggu Kamui Luka-senpai lho!"

"Merepotkan," desis Gakupo yang tak mengacuhkan teriakan Len di belakangnya.

Nampaknya, Gakupo harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang karena bocah pirang itu berbeda dari kebanyakan lelaki yang berani mendekati adiknya. Berbeda? Ya, karena ia sama sekali tidak takut akan eksistensi sang Kamui sulung yang teramat sayang pada adiknya itu. Jika lelaki lain akan langsung menjauh ketika sudah berhadapan dengannya, maka tidak untuk sang _half-breed _yang satu ini. Ia menantangnya. MENANTANG KAMUI GAKUPO!

Yah, jangan salahkan Len kita yang belum mengetahui bagaimana reaksi si dingin Gakupo jika sudah merasa terganggu.

To be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

Yosh, sampai sini dulu ch 1 Maximum Impulse :'D

Half Breed ( peranakan, misalnya Jepang-Belanda XD )

Maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan dari segi cerita, penulisan, maupun penggambaran karakternya. Fiksi ini juga hanyalah cerita biasa dan bisa dibilang punya alur yg pasaran. Tapi bener lho, ini murni pemikiranku :') Mohon maaf bila terjadi kesamaan cerita, latar belakang masalah, dan alur dalam cerita ini. Semua itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan belaka.

Dan terakhir,

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review kalian adalah SEMANGAT buatku.

Sankyuu o(^.^)o


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini ch 2nya, Minna-sama.. Semoga tdak mengecewakan, ya :')**

**Skip the typos you'll find, ok?**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine for sure.**

**Maximum Impulse**

Chapter 2

_**Cup!**_

Satu kecupan hangat berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang.

"Kau!" geram lelaki tampan dengan _violet_ pekat yang bersinar di rambut panjangnya itu.

"Satu tembakan, satu ciuman dari Luka-senpai. Itu perjanjiannya, kan?"

"Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa melewatiku."

"Mmm.. Benarkah?"

_**Shoot!**_

"Ah, Senpai! Kau terlalu banyak melamun! Kukira kau bisa menahan bolaku kali ini," ujar lelaki imut tadi.

"Sial," desis sang senpai.

"Baiklah. Karena aku berhasil menembakkan bola itu lagi ke dalam _ring_, maka aku berhak atas hadiahku."

"Jangan harap!"

"Senpai.. Kau tidak akan melanggar ucapanmu, kan?"

Kalau bukan karena tantangan bodoh yang diajukan si pirang tadi, Gakupo mungkin tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mencium lelaki lain begitu saja. _1 on 1_ bagi seorang kapten basket handal seperti Kamui Gakupo, harusnya dapat ia menangkan dengan mudah. Dirinya hanya tidak menyangka bahwa bocah yang menantangnya ini cukup hebat dalam permainan bola basket. Sangat hebat, malah.

Tantangan bodoh dengan mengorbankan adiknya ini diterima begitu saja oleh sang Kamui sulung. Satu bola masuk, maka satu ciuman dari seorang Kamui Luka bisa mereka dapatkan. Waktu dalam permainan kali ini pun tidak banyak. Hanya tiga menit. Namun sayang, rupanya dewi Fortuna sedang malas untuk menaungi Gakupo hari ini. 2-0 skor akhir untuk si bocah Kagamine benar-benar membuat harga diri _Casanova_ itu jatuh. Sial. Ini benar-benar sial!

"Karena aku menang, aku ingin ciuman keduaku dilakukan di sini," ujar Len sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kurang ajar, kau!" marah Gakupo yang langsung menarik kerah seragam Len.

"Nii-san!" sela Luka sambil menjauhkan tangan Gakupo.

"Kalian bersaudara? Aah, jadi namamu Gakupo? Kenapa kau tidak memakai _nametag_? Apa kau takut identitas kalian sebagai sepasang saudara ketahuan?" tanya Len panjang lebar –setelah lepas dari cengkraman seniornya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Bocah! Ayo pergi," perintah Gakupo pada adiknya.

"Nii-san, jangan pergi! Aku belum mendapat hadiahnya," sahut Len agak keras. Apa? Nii-san katanya?

"Tidak akan pernah!" kata Gakupo dingin sambil berbalik dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Len. Len yang saat itu belum siap menerima pukulan langsung tersungkur sambil merintih pelan.

"Nii-san!" pekik Luka kaget.

"Jadi kau tidak suka bermain dengan santai, ya?" desis Len sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Urus saja dirimu yang menyedihkan itu," ujar Gakupo seraya berlalu dari ruang olahraga yang sepi itu, dengan tangan Luka di gandengannya.

Setelah Kamui bersaudara itu tak terlihat lagi, Len menyeringai sambil bergumam, "Hah, bukankah kau yang menyedihkan? Menyukai saudaramu sendiri..."

* * *

"Nii-san seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu tadi," kata Luka lembut. Sekarang ini, Luka dan Gakupo tengah menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kelas mereka.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"T-tapi.. Kukira dia orang yang baik."

Langkah Gakupo terhenti dan wajahnya tertunduk. Gakupo yang seperti ini.. sedikit menakutkan. "Jadi, kau juga menyukainya?" gumam Gakupo –tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Luka.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku minta maaf, Nii-san," mohon Luka takut-takut. Namun yang gadis manis itu dapatkan hanyalah punggung saudaranya yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Nii-san.."

.

o(^_^)o

.

Hari Selasa merupakan hari yang menyibukkan bagi seorang gadis cantik bersuara emas. Begitu juga dengan Selasa siang kali ini. Ia mempunyai jadwal rutin untuk berlatih vokal di ruang musik bersama Kasane-sensei saat jam sekolah usai. Biasanya, Gakupo selalu menemaninya sampai latihan selesai. Namun kali ini, ia sendirian. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Luka tidak bisa menemukan Gakupo di mana pun. Bahkan kakaknya itu tidak pulang ke rumah dan ia juga belum bertemu Gakupo di sekolah seharian ini. Saudara kembarnya itu memang sering pulang ke apartemennya atau bermalam di rumah temannya sehingga Luka tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah. Tapi, tidak pulangnya Gakupo malam tadi agaknya membuat Luka cemas. Ia takut jika kakaknya itu pergi karena dirinya. Sepertinya, Luka harus benar-benar meminta maaf pada kakak tercintanya itu saat bertemu nanti.

Saking terhanyutnya ia dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Luka tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruang musik. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup alunan piano. Sangat merdu dan lembut. Mungkin Kasane-sensei yang memainkan. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan gurunya di sana. Namun, ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang tengah memainkan tuts piano yang ada di ruangan itu dengan lihainya.

"Ah! Kamui Luka-senpai!" sapa lelaki itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luka –tidak menjawab sapaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang belajar main piano, kok. Hihihi," katanya lagi sambil memainkan piano itu asal –seakan ia memang masih berada dalam level amatir.

"Kau lihat Kasane-sensei?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kukira ia tidak masuk hari ini."

Luka baru ingat bahwa seharian ini, ia pun tidak melihat kehadiran sang guru. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan dapat ia temukan beberapa _e-mail_ masuk di sana. Salah satu pesan yang dikirim oleh Kasane-sensei berisi pergeseran jadwal latihan untuk minggu ini. Ah, mengapa Luka bisa sebegini konyol? Ya sudah, ia pulang saja kalau begitu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Len-san. Sampai jumpa," ujar Luka.

"Tunggu!" panggil laki-laki bernama Len itu sambil beranjak dan menghampiri tempat di mana Luka berdiri. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya lagi.

"A-apa yang ingin kau b-bicarakan?" tanya Luka sedikit gugup. Ia baru menyadari bahwa adik kelasnya ini lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Tidak enak bicara di depan pintu seperti ini," saran Len ramah.

"B-baiklah," pasrah Luka.

Mereka pun lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri ruang musik –dekat piano yang tadi Len mainkan. Ada rasa canggung di antara keduanya, mengingat kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan tidak berniat untuk membahasnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luka mengawali pembicaraan.

"Errm, begini.. Tapi bolehkah jika apa yang akan kubicarakan ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadimu?"

"Bisakah kau langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar saudara kandung Gakupo?" tanya Len dengan nada yang agak serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, sepertinya aneh jika ada saudara yang seperti itu."

"Nii-san memang begitu. Dan asal kau tahu, ia benar-benar saudara kandungku. Apa kau tidak melihat kemiripan di antara kami?"

"Yah. Kalian memang mirip, sih. Hehehe. Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Len sambil tersenyum lebar pada Luka. Gadis cantik itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang langsung menjalar di kedua pipinya –melihat laki-laki di hadapannya ini yang begitu ekspresif dan.. manis.

"A-apa hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ahaha! Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, Kamui Luka-senpai!"

"J-jawaban apa?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Baiklah akan kuulangi. _I want you to be mine_, Senpai," ujar Len lantang dengan manik _emerald_nya yang sayu seakan tengah menghipnotis sang gadis. "Nah, apa jawabanmu?"

"A-aku.."

"Aku apa, Senpai?"

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. J-jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau b-bicarakan, a-aku akan pulang sekarang. S-sampai jumpa," kata Luka sambil beranjak lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi Len.

Ketika Luka hendak keluar dari rang musik itu, ia tidak melihat ada orang di depan pintu dan tanpa sengaja, ia menabraknya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sempat merintih kecil namun ia tahu ia yang salah dan ia yang harus meminta maaf.

"Gomenasai!" pekik Luka setengah membungkuk. Namun ia tak kunjung mendapat respon dari seseorang di hadapannya kini. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan.. "Nii-san?"

To be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

Stoooop! Jangan dulu berpikiran negatif sama Gakupo XD Tunggu ch selanjutnya, ya :3

Terima kasih banyak untuk** Lisa9**, **22**, **Milacchi**, **Veline Shee**, **hidetsu ruiki**, **Hikari-me**, dan **Guest**. Balasan review yg login lewat PM ^^

Untuk **22** hehe, makasiiiih.. iya, Len itu sedikit playboy ^^v maaf ya nggak bisa update cepet :'| **Milacchi** perasaan kenal penname ini deh :p ini update :D **Veline Shee** heee, harusnya aku yg bilang makasih :') maaf ya nggak bisa update cepet T.T dan untuk **Guest** hehe, aku juga ngerasa kalau di prolog kemarin, malah jadinya pairing LenxGakupo :p maaf ya, terima kasih juga semangatnya :D

Review kalian adalah SEMANGAT buatku. Sankyuu o(^.^)o

Salam hangaaattt,

Kazuko Nozomi~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Minna-san! Lama tak bersua :') Chapter 3 sudah siap, **_**fresh from the oven**_** XD**

**Warning masih sama seperti yang kemarin2, abaikan saja typonya ya **

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine for sure.**

**Maximum Impulse**

Chapter 3

"Nii-san?"

"Latihannya sudah selesai?"

"A-apa Nii-san su-sudah lama d-disini?"

"Baru saja. Kenapa memang?"

"T-tidak apa-apa!"

Syukurlah, syukurlah. Gakupo belum lama ada di depan pintu ruang musik, jadi pembicaraan Luka dengan adik kelasnya pasti tidak terdengar oleh Gakupo. Tapi Luka rupanya sudah terlanjur was-was duluan sehingga nampak guguplah ia di hadapan kakaknya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak latihan?"

"Kasane-sensei t-tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Jadi, latihannya digeser ke hari Jumat," kata Luka setenang mungkin.

"Ooh. Ayo pulang saja kalau begitu," ajak Gakupo.

"E-eh, _ano_, apa Nii-san sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Luka sedikit takut.

"Marah? Kapan aku marah padamu?" tanya Gakupo balik. Alisnya ia kerutkan, mendengar pertanyaan Luka yang terasa aneh baginya.

"K-kemarin Nii-san meninggalkan aku. Nii-san juga tidak pulang," jelas gadis cantik itu.

"Oh, itu.." ujar sulung Kamui itu lalu tersenyum. Ia menyibak poni adiknya yang tebal itu lalu mengacaknya sedikit. "Aku lupa kalau kemarin ada _technical meeting_ di sekolah lain. Jadi aku buru-buru pergi. Masalah aku tidak pulang, aku menginap di tempat Akaito karena _technical meeting_ baru selesai jam setengah tujuh malam."

"Jadi begitu.. Tapi kenapa Nii-san tidak memberitahuku dulu?" kesal Luka sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hmm, kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Gakupo sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit guna menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Sontak, wajah Luka pun langsung memerah. Walaupun Gakupo adalah saudaranya, tapi Luka masih tetap menghormati Gakupo sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"T-tentu saja aku khawatir! Kau kan kakakku."

"Hahaha! Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" ajak Gakupo akhirnya –seraya menggandeng tangan sang adik.

Dari balik pintu ruang musik, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bersandar sambil menerawang. "Luka-senpai.." gumamnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu pun mengela napas dan menghampiri tempatnya bersama si gadis tadi. Ia lalu mengambil tas miliknya, mungkin hendak pulang. Namun, tak sengaja ia menemukan sesuatu. "Ponsel ini.. milik Luka-senpai?"

Tadinya, Len berniat mengejar Luka untuk mengembalikan ponsel _flip_ berwarna putih itu. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan si _sister-complex_. Jadilah ia hanya membawa ponsel tersebut dan berencana untuk mengembalikannya besok.

.

o(^_^)o

.

Seorang gadis cantik berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan seorang lelaki tampan di sebelahnya membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Ya, sepasang kekasih yang pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Luka dan Gakupo, mereka bersaudara sayangnya. Rumah mereka memang cukup jauh dari sekolah, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, sang adik pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, Nii-san. Kapan pertandingannya dimulai?"

"Tanggal 3 nanti. Itu hari apa, ya? Aku lupa.."

"Hmm, sebentar. Aku akan mengeceknya," kata Luka sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Namun lama-kelamaan, wajah cantiknya mulai terlihat panik.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Po-ponselku.. Ponselku hilang!" pekik si gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Apa? Cari yang benar!"

"Sudah! Tapi tetap tidak ada," keluh Luka.

"Mungkin ada yang mencurinya," ujar si sulung asal.

"Mana bisa? Ah! Mungkin aku meninggalkannya di ruang musik tadi. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu!"

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak. Nii-san tunggu saja di sini," pinta Luka.

"_Okay_. Cepatlah."

Luka pun cepat-cepat kembali ke gedung sekolah dengan setengah berlari. Ia benar-benar takut ponselnya hilang. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi seluruh rekaman lagu yang baru ia ciptakan beberapa hari lalu tersimpan di memori ponselnya. Ia belum sempat meng-_copy_kannya, jadi akan sangat sayang bila rekaman itu terbawa hilang bersama ponselnya. Ia hanya sedang asal bersenandung waktu itu, namun ia sempat merekamnya dan hasilnya memang baik. Dan bagaimana jika rekaman itu hilang? Ia belum menunjukkannya pada Kasane-sensei dan ia pun sudah sedikit lupa dengan nada dan liriknya jika tidak terus diputar ulang. Aargh, semoga ponselnya bisa ia temukan.

Dengan napas memburu, ia membuka pintu ruang musik. Dan ternyata.. kosong. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. "Len.." bisiknya tanpa sadar. Adik kelasnya itu adalah orang terakhir yang ia lihat di ruangan ini. Tapi tidak mungkin anak itu mencuri ponselnya. Ia lalu masuk dan mulai mencari ke seluruh sudut, ke tempat duduknya tadi, ke dalam piano, namun hasilnya nihil. Ponselnya tidak ada.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kaget! Luka kaget setengah mati dan jantungnya hampir loncat keluar saat ia mendengar suara _bariton_ seorang laki-laki yang bertanya padanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Akaito-san?!"

"Hei, kau tidak bersama Gakupo?" tanya laki-laki bernama Akaito itu.

"Nii-san s-sebenarnya menungguku di luar. Aku kemari untuk mencari ponselku yang tertinggal, tapi tidak ada," jelas Luka.

"Nanti kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Jangan ceroboh," ujar si pemuda sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Pasti. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Akaito-san.."

Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Luka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tidak enak hati jika harus membuat kakakknya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Gakupo, ya!"

"Baik, akan kusampaikan. Maaf, aku terburu-buru. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati, Luka-chan," ujar Akaito sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah si gadis yang nampaknya sudah berlari menjauhinya. "Hah! Gadis pengganggu, kau tidak pantas ada di dekat Gakupo.."

.

o(^_^)o

.

"Segarnyaaa!" seru seorang pemuda sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan handuk. Nampaknya ia baru selesai mandi.

Setelah berpakaian, ia menghampiri meja komputernya untuk memulai rutinitasnya setiap malam; _online gaming_. Namanya sudah kecanduan, pasti akan sulit bagi si pemuda untuk berhenti.

_Username : K123n_

_Password : **********_

Selagi menunggu autorisasi akunnya, ia teringat sesuatu saat ia melihat tas sekolahnya sekilas. Yap, ponsel.

Bukan bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan atau apa, namun ia hanya sedikit penasaran dengan benda pribadi milik seniornya itu. Ia lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponsel milik Luka. Pikirannya masih bertarung antara melihat isi ponsel itu atau memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Bagaimanapun juga, itu privasi orang lain. Sayangnya, kali ini bukan sisi baik Len yang menang.

Hanya mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?

Begitu ia membuka ponsel tadi, Len menemukan sebuah gambar gitar listrik berwarna emas yang Luka pasang sebagai _wallpaper_. Mungkin gadis itu pandai memainkan gitar. Hanya melihat _wallpaper_ saja mungkin tidak cukup bagi Len. Dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, ia membuka menu utama lalu memilih _file_. Pertama-tama, ia membuka folder _photos_, berharap bisa menemukan banyak foto Luka di sana. Tapi, hanya ada gambar-gambar gitar? "_What_? Hanya ada ini?" kata Len gemas. Ah, untunglah ada beberapa foto Luka yang terselip di sana. Tapi hanya beberapa buah saja –mungkin empat.

Tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di folder tadi, ia lalu membuka folder _musics_. Ah, ada _subfolder_ lagi; _Classic_, _Jazz_, _Random_, _RnB_, (xxxx). Heee? Apa-apaan nama folder itu? Membuat orang penasaran saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Len lalu membuka folder (xxxx) sambil tersenyum jahil. Dan... semuanya berisikan suara hasil rekaman. Bodohnya, Len sempat mengira kalau Luka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Haha!

Tak ada salahnya mencoba untuk mendengarkan rekaman ini. Siapa tahu ini rekaman suara emas sang senpai. '_Answer_' menjadi rekaman yang ia pilih untuk didengarkan.

_Are kara nan nen tatta usurete iku keshiki  
Toki wa zankoku de soshite yasashii_

"I-indah sekali.." gumam Len tanpa sadar. Iris _emerald_nya berbinar penuh kekaguman.

Rencananya untuk bermain _online game_ malam ini agaknya perlu diatur ulang. Ia memutuskan untuk _log out_. Tapi sebelum ia menutup akunnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk yang berasal dari _chatbox_ permainan itu.

_**StarWish**_ _: Prince-sama! I miss you so much!_

Oh, gadis itu rupanya.

_**K123n**__ : I miss you too.._

_**StarWish**__ : Kau tahu tidak? Aku akan ke Jepang secepatnya! Tunggu aku, ya!_

_**K123n**__ : Benarkah? Kapan?_

_**StarWish**__ : RAHASIA! Hihihi.._

_**K123n**__ : Alright.. Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ada tugas dari sekolah. Lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi, ok?._

_**StarWish**__ : Yaaaah.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Good luck, Prince-sama!_

_**K123n**__ : Thanks. See you._

Begitu selesai membalas kotak obrolan tersebut, kali ini Len benar-benar _log out_ dari sana. Setelah mematikan komputernya, ia mengambil _headset_ yang tergantung di pegangan lemari pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Len kemudian menyambungkan _headset_ tadi ke ponsel milik Luka, memasangkannya di telinga, dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Suara inilah yang membuatku menyukaimu, Luka-senpai.."

Rekaman asal-asalan yang ada di ponsel gadis bersuara emas itu terasa amat merdu di telinga si Kagamine. Walau tanpa musik, ini sudah bisa dikatakan bagus. "_Answer_.. Aku akan coba untuk membuat musiknya. Semoga kau suka," bisik Len –masih memejamkan matanya.

Sungguh, Len sangat menikmati apa yang sedang didengarnya sekarang ini. Beberapa detik lagi pasti ia sudah terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya kalau saja tidak ada getaran dari ponsel _flip_ itu. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

Dan di sinilah tingkat 'kesopanan' Len diuji.

'_Buka, tidak? Buka, tidak? Buka, tidak?_' batinnya bingung. Tapi mungkin itu adalah pesan dari Luka untuk memastikan ponselnya aman. Sebaiknya dibuka saja. '_Gomen, Senpai.. Aku buka._'

Ada nomor asing –entah siapa, yang tertera di layar. Lalu Len mengarahkan manik _emerald_nya ke badan pesan. Ia membacanya sambil bergumam, "Kau tidak pantas berada di samping Gakupo, pengganggu!" _Hell_, apa maksudnya semua ini?

Tak lama, sebuah pesan baru masuk lagi dengan nomor yang sama dengan si pengirim barusan.

_From :_

_+8180 – 589 – 4547_

_Subject :_

_Kau tidak tahu kan kalau sebenarnya Gakupo itu bosan jika harus selalu berjalan denganmu!_

_Dasar gadis pengganggu!_

Len cepat-cepat merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di tepi ranjang. "Siapa yang berani mengirimkan ini padamu, Senpai.." ujarnya sedikit kesal campur gelisah.

Di tengah kekesalan Len, tiba-tiba ponsel yang sedang ia genggam itu pun berbunyi, menampilkan tulisan 'Nii-san' di layarnya. Untunglah itu bukan dari si pengirim pesan menyebalkan tadi. Tapi tunggu, 'Nii-san'? Berarti yang sekarang sedang menghubungi ponsel itu adalah Gakupo. Apa yang harus si pirang lakukan? Menjawab panggilannya? Matilah ia nanti.

Tapi sebaiknya memang dijawab, siapa tahu ia bisa memberitahu Luka bahwa ponsel itu aman bersamanya.

"_Moshi moshi_.." jawab Len agak malas.

"_A-ano_.. Apakah kau yang menemukan ponselku?" Itu suara Luka, bukan Gakupo seperti perkiraannya.

"_Gomen_, Senpai! _Gomen_! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambilnya," seru Len di ujung sambungan. Nada malasnya kini sedikit berubah ceria –walaupun masih terdengar panik.

"Len-san?" tanya Luka memastikan.

"Ya, aku. Tadinya aku mau mengembalikannya. Tapi Luka-senpai sudah pergi," bohong pemuda Kagamine itu. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena ia malas untuk bertemu dengan Gakupo, bukan?

"Syukurlah kau yang menemukannya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga ponselku," ujar Luka lembut.

"Senpai, kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok. Aku janji!"

"Iya, iya. Kelasmu dimana? Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku saja yang mengembalikannya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di perpustakaan besok pagi?" tawar Len.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kukira perpustakaan belum buka jika kita datang sepagi itu," ujar Luka.

"Ahaha! Kita tidak perlu masuk. Aku kan hanya mau mengembalikan ponselmu, bukan membaca buku."

"A-ah, b-benar juga.." Luka sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menganggap ajakan Len sebagai pertemuan resmi mereka. '_Baka, baka, baka_!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Luka-senpai."

"I-iya. Sampai jumpa."

Tunggu, percakapan mereka belum berakhir..

"Eeerr, Senpai!" seru Len tiba-tiba. Niat Luka untuk memutus sambungan terhenti karena masih terdengar suara di sana.

"Ya?"

"_Oyasumi_.."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. _Oyasumi_. Itukah yang Len katakan?

"O-o.. y-ya.. su– "

_**Beep...**_

Sebelum Luka membalas ucapan selamat malam tadi, Len cepat-cepat memutus sambungannya. Wajahnya mendadak merah seperti kepiting rebus. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Yah, walaupun memalukan, tanpa Len tahu, sang Gadis pun rupanya tengah tersipu malu sambil terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

To be Continued

.

.

**A/N**

Aaaaaakh! Akhirnyaaa! Bisa update! :"D UAS dan remedial mengganggu T^T Kayaknya nilaiku di semester ini menurun drastis deh *curcol nggak penting*

Gimana gimana ch 3 ini? :D Oke, mungkin ada readers yg nggak puas ya? Atau ch ini ngebosenin? Soalnya aku ngerasa ide cerita dan kualitas penulisanku menurun *masih galau UAS*

Hmm, mulai sekarang, aku bakalan coba buat fic ini lebih panjang dan lebih baik dari sebelum2nya. Doakanku bisa yaaa :'3

Balasan review yg login sudah lewat PM (semoga semuanya masih inget ya..) Terakhir, sisipkan kesan dan pesan kalian di kotak review di bawah ini :") Segala macam bentuk review benar2 menambah semangatku! Sankyuu! :D

Salam hangaaattt,

Kazuko Nozomi~


End file.
